Una Mattina
by Saharu-chan
Summary: "Hyôga le contemple, époustouflé de la beauté pure et simple de son compagnon. Allongé auprès de ce dernier, sa tête reposant sur sa main, il caresse précautioneusement sa joue droite, détaillant intensèment l'homme qu'il aime..."


Bonsoir à toutes et à tous.

Me voilà de retour, en très peu de temps me connaissant, pour un nouvel écrit sur le fandom de Saint Seiya. Aujourd'hui, je publie ce qui, tout comme mon précédent One shot, aurait dû faire partie d'une série de drabbles à publier sur les couples du Sanctuaire. Visiblement, mon imagination a décidé que ce ne serait pas encore pour cette fois. Vous vous retrouvez donc de nouveau, pour ceux qui ont lu ma publication précédente, avec un long morceau à lire. Comme pour la fois précédente, je suis un peu angoissée, car je ne maîtrise pas vraiment les personnages sur ce fandom. Si tant est qu'on puisse les maîtriser d'ailleurs. Je fais confiance à vos appréciations.

Je ne suis pas complètement satisfaite, comme bien souvent. Mais j'ai vraiment beaucoup travaillé dessus, alors je vous propose de le lire, et de me faire part en toute sincérité de vos impressions, qui pourront m'aider par la suite. Je me suis relue un certain nombre de fois, mais comme toujours, je ne suis pas à l'abri de fautes. N'hésitez pas à me les signaler.

Disclaimer : Les personnages appartiennent tous à Masami Kurumada.

Musique conseillée : _Una Mattina_, de Ludovico Einaudi. Le titre de ce One shot vient de ce magnifique morceau.

Couple : Hyôga/Shun

Je dédie ce One shot à **Ariani Lee**, **Roseredhoney** et **Talim76**. Merci pour tout, vraiment.

* * *

Le soleil se lève sur le sanctuaire encore endormi, et vient taquiner de ses rayons les habitants des temples du zodiaque, dont l'absence de volets aux fenêtres se fait cruellement sentir en été. Les rais de lumière se glissent paresseusement à travers la vitre de la chambre chez l'occupant du onzième temple. Ou du moins, chez celui qui y vit actuellement, et qui grogne présentement sous les draps, agacé par le rayonnement qui cherche à l'aveugler. Ce n'est tout de même pas une heure pour réveiller les gens! Et le fait qu'il ait sans doute trop bu la veille ne vient en rien influencer son jugement, absolument pas non. Les mèches blondes se cachent prestement sous l'oreiller, tandis qu'un jet de lumière a l'audace de venir s'installer sur son nez. Non mais, être l'astre solaire n'octroie pas tous les droits quand même! Si le bel endormi veut encore profiter de la chaleur de son lit, il en a bien le droit que diable. Mais face à l'insistance de son ennemi, le jeune homme n'a pas le choix et doit se résoudre à sortir de sa cachette. Les sourcils froncés, il étouffe un baillement en rabattant les draps sur ses jambes, et s'étire lentement, faisant jouer les muscles de ses épaules et de son dos, tandis qu'une cascade de cheveux blonds vient lui chatouiller les omoplates.

**« Surveiller Milo la prochaine fois qu'il propose de s'occuper de mon verre... » **grogne le charmant garçon en sentant poindre un léger mal de tête.

Ses yeux papillonent un peu, et tentent de redessiner les contours de son environnement : la décoration austère du temple du Verseau, Hyôga n'y a presque pas touché, par respect pour son maître, mais également pour ne pas trop s'imposer dans ce lieu qu'il ne considère pas encore complètement comme chez lui. Il faut s'habituer, les changements se font petit à petit, n'a de cesse de lui répéter Camus. Son disciple est daccord avec lui, alors lentement, il commence à prendre ses marques, mais ce n'est pas encore gagné. Pourtant, ça fait près de cinq ans maintenant, depuis la dernière guerre sainte et la résurrection des chevaliers tombés au combat. Les bronze-divins ont presque tous dix-huit ans aujourd'hui... Il n'arrive toujours pas à le croire. Sur ses bras, il y a trop de cicatrices. Dans ses yeux, il y a encore des souvenirs douloureux. Et dans son coeur... Hyôga soupire. Il regarde droit devant lui où se trouve une armoire en chêne, un peu vieille, très abîmée au niveau des pieds, et dont l'état commence à laisser sérieusement désirer, sur laquelle sont collés un nombre incalculable de clichés un peu idiots, et d'autres un petit peu plus beaux. Une idée de Seiya... le propriétaire des lieux a un sourire amusé en y repensant.

Avoir offert un appareil photo pour son anniversaire au chevalier Pégase est probalement l'une des idées les plus saugrenues qu'Aiola et Marine aient jamais eu. Un peu moqueurs, la plupart de leurs amis leur avaient fait remarquer que le maniement de l'objet risquait tout de même de passer largement au dessus de la tête du bronze-divin, qui bien que doté d' un grand coeur, était parfois quelque peu limité au niveau du ciboulot. Bien mal leur en avait pris! Si les premiers essais du jeune homme n'avaient effectivement pas été très... artistiques, sa pratique s'était améliorée à une vitesse fulgurante. Et de fait, il s'était alors mis en tête de prendre des photos de tous ses amis, de toute la chevalerie, que ce soient des portraits extrêmement flatteurs... ou bien d'autres que Shion avait qualifié de **« graves dossiers pouvant compromettre la réputation d'Athéna et du sanctuaire »** lorsque Pégase était arrivé tout souriant avec une photo... quelque peu gênante du grand Pope en compagnie de son amant centenaire.

Pourtant, bien que de nombreux chevaliers aient un peu grommelé pour la forme lorsqu'ils avaient vu les photos que le jeune homme avait décidé d'afficher sur les murs du palais Popal dans une sorte de « grande exposition », ils avaient tous fini par être... touchés par la manière dont Seiya les avait immortalisés. Certaines photos étaient...émouvantes, et vraiment belles. Que ce soient les photos de groupe, celles des couples du sanctuaire, ou encore les portraits volés, arrachés sans que la plupart des concernés ne s'en rendent compte, tous avaient été soufflés par la magnificence des clichés de leurs compagnons et par la perspicacité de l'oeil du chevalier Pégase.

Il en avait fait tirer en plusieurs fois, afin que chacun puisse avoir chez soi quelques clichés qui lui tenaient à coeur. C'est ainsi que Hyôga avait emporté dans le temple du Verseau une très belle photo datant de l'hiver dernier de son maître, entouré d' Isaac et de lui-même, dans un halo de neige tourbillonant, un sourire discret sur leur visage heureux. Il y avait aussi l'image des cinq bronzes, que Camus avait prise pour eux : les jeunes hommes, souriants comme des enfants, se tenaient par l'épaule en faisant une grimace, le regard apaisé. Le russe a beaucoup d'affection pour ce cliché, parce qu'il a l'impression qu'ils peuvent enfin se voir tous les cinq tels qu'ils auraient dû être : des gosses de treize ou quatorze ans qui ne demandaient rien au monde, si ce n'était d'être aimés. La photo avait beau avoir été prise cette année, c'était bien la première fois que Hyôga trouvait qu'ils avaient un regard... d'enfant.

* * *

Son regard glisse sur une photo prise dans son dos... au sens littéral du terme. Sur celle-ci, on voit Shun et lui, leurs doigts étroitement enlacés, occupés à contempler le sanctuaire du haut des marches du onzième temple. La lumière du soleil couchant dessine de grandes ombres autour d'eux, et on ne peut voir leur expression, mais Hyôga se souvient parfaitement de la sensation de plénitude qu'il ressentait à ce moment là. Il se rappelle encore de la chaleur des doigts de Shun entrelacés aux siens, de leur silence apaisant, de la beauté du visage de son ami sous la lumière orangé. Il frémit encore en repensant à la courbe de ses lèvres, à ses longs cils qui voilaient ses yeux émeraudes, et aux mots qu'il lui avait chuchoté à l'oreille quelques minutes plus tard. Ils n'avaient absolument pas entendu, ni vu le chevalier Pégase les photographier ce soir-là, plongés dans leurs pensées communes ou personnelles. Peut-être que cela ressemblait à un stéréotype. Peut-être oui, mais cela n'avait aucune importance. Alors lorsque tous deux avaient vu cette photo à « l'exposition », il avait aussitôt demandé un double à Seiya, laissant un Shun troublé devant l'objet, occupé à détailler la beauté du cliché.

Il y a beaucoup d'autres photos bien sûr : étant donné qu'ils partagent le temple du Verseau, Shun a également accroché quelques photos qui lui tiennent à coeur : une avec son frère, évidemment. Le regard protecteur et tranquille du Phénix sur son cadet fait toujours autant déborder d'émotion le chevalier d'Andromède lorsqu'il ouvre l'armoire pour s'habiller. Une autre photo avec Shaka, d'autres avec Mû et Kiki, un peu tous les chevaliers d'Or en fait. Maintenant que les guerres sont enfin terminées, il leur a finalement été possible de considérer comme des grands frères ces hommes qu'ils ont combattu à contre-coeur, mais auprès desquels ils ont vaincu avec bonheur.

* * *

Hyôga penche la tête sur le côté, et sa main glisse un peu sur le matelas. Tout à coup, elle butte contre quelque chose, ou plutôt... quelqu'un. Le jeune russe hausse un sourcil, extrêmement surpris, et réalise tout à coup que son compagnon est encore là, mais tellement silencieux, emmitoufflé dans les draps, qu'il ne s'était pas rendu compte de sa présence. Il fronce les sourcils. Ce n'est pas normal que Shun soit encore là... C'est même très étrange en réalité, bien qu'il soit loin de s'en plaindre. Il tend la main et, subtilement, il repousse le drap jusqu'à l'épaule de son amant, pour découvrir le visage tant aimé, glissant quelques mèches aux nuances de vert derrière l'oreille délicate, qui se couvre de petits frissons en sentant le toucher de ses doigts. Hyôga se penche, et caresse avec douceur la joue gauche de celui qu'il aime, savourant le velouté de sa peau, glissant son nez dans quelques boucles en désordre. Shun, les yeux toujours clos, semble encore à demi bercé par ses rêves.

**« Bonjour mon amour... » **lui chuchote-t-il à l'oreille, la frolant du bout des lèvres avec une grâce toute calculée, déposant un léger baiser sur le cartilage. Nouveaux frissons, petit soupir, mais pas de réponse distincte. Ce n'est pas grave si Shun n'est pas vraiment réveillé. Le plus important, c'est qu'il sente, au plus profond de ses pensées oniriques que le russe est près de lui, et le berce du bout de ses doigts et de ses lèvres. Du moins, c'est son avis. Il sent le cosmos d'Andromède qui s'agite doucement, preuve de son calme et de son apaisement, en écho au sien, froid mais pas hautain pour autant.

Le blond observe avec un regard débordant d'affection les traits fins et un peu androgynes de Shun : la finesse de son nez qu'il s'amuse souvent à mordiller, la courbe de ses lèvres qu'il ne peut pas s'empêcher de dévorer, les longs cils qui lui voilent si merveilleusement le regard, son cou dénudé... qui lui montre sans retenue toutes les marques qu'il a lui même consciencieusement apposé la veille. Il grimace légèrement. Ils ont peut-être un peu exagérés hier soir...

Mais ce n'est tout de même pas sa faute si Milo a glissé beaucoup d'alcool dans leurs verres. Oh, pas suffisamment pour qu'ils perdent tout contrôle, mais juste assez pour qu'ils se... lâchent un peu dira-t-on. Et puis Shun n'avait qu'à pas gémir de manière aussi... indécente lorsque son amant lui mordillait à peine le cou. Il le sait pourtant que ça le rend complètement dingue lui... Alors forcément... Quand son divin petit ami avait tendu ses bras vers lui, tremblant d'envie, et répétant inlassablement des **« Hyôga... s'il te plait, s'il te plait »**, eh bien lui, fier chevalier des glaces supposé maîtriser ses émotions à la perfection... Il s'était jetté sur cette terrible tentation qu'était son compagnon. Ses lèvres s'étaient emparées de celles beaucoup trop bruyantes pour le propre bien de son amant, et il l'avait plaqué sur le lit, collant leurs corps brûlants l'un contre l'autre. Le regard enflammé qu'il lui portait l'avait un peu déstabilisé.

Il y avait quelque chose d'étrange dans la manière qu'avait Shun de le regarder, mi-désireux, mi effrayé. Shun tremblait oui, mais le désir ne suffisait pas à expliquer son état, il y avait autre chose. De la peur sans aucun doute. Son amant était complètement terrorisé à l'idée de se laisser complètement aller.

Et à ce moment-là, il avait compris. En réalité, ce n'étaient pas les suppliques désireuses qui avaient fait basculer Hyôga. Oh, cela avait joué bien évidemment, comment résister à Andromède? Non... ce qui l'avait vraiment rendu dingue, c'était cette étincelle douloureuse dans les yeux de son amant, comme si tout à coup, et pour la première fois de sa vie, Shun lui montrait enfin à quel point il était vulnérable. Et le Cygne avait compris que les **« s'il te plait »** à moitié chuchotés de son compagnon n'étaient peut-être pas entièrement dus à l'appel de son corps. Son coeur souffrait et se mettait à nu, telle une plaie à vif. Alors le jeune russe n'avait plus hésité, parce qu'il attendait depuis bien trop longtemps que Shun accepte enfin de lui ouvrir son coeur, et qu'il lui dévoile la douleur sourde qu'il couve depuis plusieurs années le tuant à petit feu, malgré les attentions de ses amis et de son amant. La veille, il avait alors pris sa décision, et il avait glissé ses lèvres sur les siennes, tel un baume sur son âme torturée.

Il avait vacillé sous la passion qui semblait s'être emparée d'eux et, inconsciemment, il avait donné un léger coup de bassin contre celui de Shun. Réaction immédiate, brutale : des ongles qui se plantaient dans son dos. Un gémissement d'envie échappé de cette bouche trop affriolante. Un souffle erratique. Et puis il y avait ce regard perdu de son amant qui le regardait, comme si lui-même ne comprenait pas ce qui lui arrivait. Et ses lèvres qu'il embrassait, encore, encore... Les mordre, les lécher, les unir aux siennes, doucement, plus fort. Les ongles d'Andromède qui lui griffaient le dos, plus fort. Tant mieux. Il aurait une preuve le lendemain que son compagnon était capable de lâcher prise, ne serait-ce qu'une seule fois. Les doigts glissés dans la chevelure aux touches vertes, Hyôga avait contemplé celui qu'il aimait comme s'il le redécouvrait pour la première fois depuis bien longtemps. Il voyait les larmes au coin de ses yeux, et ses lèvres rougies, entre-ouvertes, qui cherchaient leur souffle désespéremment. Il sentait son corps brûler contre lui. Sous lui. C'était incroyable, complètement fou, ce n'étaient pas eux, et en même temps, ils n'avaient jamais été aussi sincères, aussi vrais qu'en cet instant. Alors il l'avait embrassé, violemment, et trop doucement en même temps, et ne lui avait guère laisser de répit le reste de la nuit, sans chercher à comprendre les raisons de leur brusque sauvagerie, à l'un comme à l'autre, eux qui étaient pourtant si doux habituellement lorsqu'ils s'aimaient.

Il avait juste su, à ce moment là, qu'il fallait absolument qu'ils arrivent à faire sortir leurs démons. Qu'il était nécessaire de brusquer un peu le chevalier d'Andromède, parce que c'était la seule manière d'arriver à obtenir des réponses aux questions qui les rongaient depuis longtemps.

* * *

Ses doigts glissent sur les marques rouges disseminées sur la peau diaphane de son petit ami. Le contact est doux sous la pulpe de ses doigts, parfois entrecoupé de quelques cicatrices, formant des aspérités délicates. Il sent le sang qui pulse dans sa carotide : c'est fou de savoir que la vie de son amant est là, contre ses doigts. Il vient déposer un baiser sur cette zone, puis plusieurs autres, légers, aériens. Il sourit, et se dit que la raison pour laquelle Shun est encore au lit vient probablement du fait qu'il est totalement extenué par leur nuit brûlante au possible. Normalement, le chevalier d'Andromède n'est jamais à ses côtés lorsqu'il se réveille. Pas qu'il fuit leurs matinées en amoureux, mais depuis bien longtemps maintenant, environ deux ans s'il se souvient bien, il s'est imposé une sorte de rituel auquel il se tient sans discontinuer. Avant même qu'ils soient devenus un couple, Shun avait commencé son cérémonial, et n'y avait jamais dérogé. Jusqu'à aujourd'hui.

Tout en glissant ses doigts dans la chevelure couleur forêt, Hyôga essaie de nouveau de comprendre à quoi peut bien penser le bel endormi à ses côtés. Il ne peut s'empêcher d'espérer que la nuit qu'ils ont passé a peut-être marqué le signe d'un avancement dans leurs problèmes.

Car si la paix, et le retour des chevaliers tombés au combat ont apporté un lot indicible de joie, tout n'a pas été facile. Reconstruire les temples et s'occuper des armures abîmées, cela n'avait été qu'un jeu d'enfant en comparaison des blessures intérieures que chacun avait subi. Shun notamment avait été profondèment meurtri dans sa chair, comme eux tous, mais également infiniment blessé dans son coeur. Ceux qui ne le connaissaient pas suffisamment se contentaient de mettre son malaise sur le compte de son ancien statut d'hôte d'Hadès. Peut-être que cela jouait en effet. Mais c'était loin d'être l'unique raison qui rongeait le jeune homme.

**« Hyôga... »**

Le Cygne sourit en sentant la main de son compagnon venir agripper son bras. Shun fait de beaux rêves semble-t-il, et c'est tant mieux. Il reprend ses caresses sur les cheveux de son compagnon, accompagnant ses gestes de légers baisers sur l'épaule et le cou marqués par ses dents. Il redécouvre ce corps qu'il connaît par coeur : la douceur de son corps, la texture de sa peau, la finesse de ses traits. Ses lèvres glissent, se font aériennes en suivant la longueur du bras, de son poignet, de ses doigts. Comment les choses avaient-elles pu déraper à ce point? Qu'est-ce qu'ils n'avaient pas vu? Hyôga et tous les autres s'étaient posés ces questions un nombre incalculable de fois.

* * *

Au début, c'était presque imperceptible. Avec la reconstruction des temples, le retour de Shion en tant que grand pope, les fêtes organisées pour tenter d'oublier un peu toute la douleur subie et pour fêter leur retour, les problèmes de Shun étaient passés inaperçus. Et puis le jeune homme était devenu mélancolique, détaché de la réalité, presque absent de leur quotidien. Mais les choses allaient encore à peu près. Ils avaient tenu bon. Ils avaient quinze ans, ils grandissaient, leur adolescence tardive les rattrapaient, ils étaient des gamins qui avaient besoin de se défouler, de faire sortir ce trop plein d'émotions contenues contre leur gré. Ils étaient heureux, ou du moins, ils y croyaient fermement.

Et puis... Ikki était parti. Comme toujours. Insaisissable, inconstant, magnifiquement libre, horriblement absent. Mais cette fois, tous savaient au sanctuaire que ce n'était pas son besoin de solitude qui l'avait éloigné de ses amis, mais sa peur de sentiments nouveaux dont il ne savait que faire, et surtout comment les gérer. Deux ans environ après la résurrection de leurs camarades, le Phénix avait plié bagages, sans explications, ce qui ne changeait guère de d'habitude, mais sans savoir que le reste de la chevalerie avait également compris son geste. Enfin, tous sauf le premier concerné bien sûr... Qui avait une fois de plus fermé les yeux au sens propre comme au figuré, et s'était mué dans un demi-silence douloureux.

Et en l'absence de son frère, Seiya, Shyriu et lui avaient eu beau interroger le chevalier d'Andromède, le presser de questions, le supplier de leur parler, rien n'y avait fait. Shun s'était paré de cet horrible sourire tendrement douloureux, et leur avait répété inlassablement **« Je vais bien. Tout va bien, ne vous en faîtes pas. »** Impossible d'en tirer quoi que ce soit. Pégase avait fini par se mettre à hurler, secouant son ami qui ne cessait pourtant de sourire. C'était presque touchant cette manière qu'avait leur compagnon d'armes de se mettre en colère dès qu'il percevait que la situation lui échappait, ou qu'il se sentait totalement impuissant. Car si le mal qui s'était emparé de Shun était resté à peu près stable tant que son frère était dans les parages, la situation avait fini par s'aggraver de façon dramatique après le départ de celui-ci, comme si leur compagnon laissait complètement tomber, sans laisser qui que ce soit l'approcher.

* * *

Et un jour, Shun avait commencé... à prier devant les temples des chevaliers d'Or. C'était un Kiki un peu surpris qui était allé chercher Mû un beau matin, lui montrant du doigt le chevalier d'Andromède, debout face à son temple, les mains jointes, tête baissée, comme plongé dans une profonde prière dont lui seul connaissait les mots et les suppliques. Impertubable malgré les questions que les occupants des lieux lui avaient posé, Shun avait continué son mentra personnel, les yeux clos, la respiration calme, comme coupé du reste du monde. Et au bout de quelques minutes, il avait cessé son activité en souriant gentiment à Mû, puis s'était dirigé vers le second plateau, pour recommencer devant le temple d'Aldébaran, qui avait vu arriver le jeune homme avec le même étonnement que son compagnon du premier. Et Shun avait poursuivi ainsi, inlassablement, surprenant les habitants de chaque temple qui avaient appelé les autres bronzes à l'aide. Mais les jeunes gens n'avaient aucune explication, et étaient restés tout aussi perplexes face au comportement de leur ami.

Saga et Kanon avaient regardé, interdits, ce tout jeune garçon qui priait avec un tel sérieux à l'entrée de leur temple, comme s'il cherchait à prendre toutes les peines qui avaient agité les jumeaux gémeaux depuis quelques années, jusqu'à très récemment. Angelo, quant à lui, l'avait observé, appuyé contre un pilier de son temple, une cigarette accrochée aux lèvres, sans chercher d'explication là où il n'en aurait pas. Il s'était contenté de lui dire :

**« Tu sais gamin, personne ne t'en veut. On ne te reproche rien. » **Shun, s'il avait été surpris par ces quelques mots, n'en laissa rien paraître, et souriant toujours au Cancer, il avait continué son interminable ascencion vers le temple du lion, laissant l'italien hausser les épaules devant sa porte en répétant qu'il ne comprenait vraiment rien aux gosses.

Aiola, complètement hébété, avait posé la question qui brûlait les lèvres des autres bronzes, espérant qu'il obtiendrait une réponse digne de ce nom :

**« Mais enfin Shun, qu'est-ce que tu fais là? »**. Silence souriant, comme toujours. Prière, murmures, yeux clos, mains jointes. Et tandis qu'Andromède se remettait à monter les marches, il s'était tourné vers les amis du jeune garçon, les yeux écarquillés, mais ces derniers s'étaient contentés de hausser les épaules, bien que très inquiets. Ils n'avaient pas la moindre explication au comportement de Shun. Et Shaka n'avait pas eu plus de succès qu'eux, malgré ses appels par cosmos interposé, et le calme avec lequel il avait tenté de l'entourer. L'esprit du jeune garçon restait hermétiquement clos à toute autre personne que lui-même, comme enfermé dans son propre chagrin, dans une peine indicible qui ne pouvait être exprimée par les mots.

Doko, de retour dans ce corps de dix-huit ans qu'il avait amplement mérité, n'avait même pas tenter de parler au chevalier qui venait prier devant son temple. Il s'était contenté de s'asseoir sur une marche, près de lui, et de le regarder faire, détaillant ses gestes et sa concentration, sans que cela ne perturbe le moins du monde son vis-à-vis. Et lorsque Shun s'était remis en route, la Balance s'était contenté d'un **« merci »,** avant de retourner dans ses appartements.

Shun avait semblé d'arrêter, mais avait finalement poursuivi sa route, jusqu'au huitième temple, où il trouva sans surprise Camus qui l'observait du haut des marches, prévenu par Hyôga sans doute. Milo avait passé les bras autour de la taille fine de son amant, et, le menton posé délicatement sur l'épaule du chevalier des glaces, il l'avait lui aussi interroger du regard, sans obtenir de réponse. Les deux hommes avaient laissé le jeune garçon à sa prière personnelle, détaillant son visage concentré, et la douleur qu'il percevait dans les plis au coin de ses yeux, et à la commissure de ses lèvres. Shun avait mal. Le Scorpion et le Verseau s'étaient regardés silencieusement, et avaient attendu le départ d'Andromède pour se tourner vers les autres bronzes. Camus s'était alors adressé directement à son disciple, sans chercher à atténuer la nouvelle qu'il s'apprêtait à lui annoncer :

**«Surveillez le. Gardez un oeil sur lui. **

**-Maître vous...**

**-Sincèrement Hyôga, avait murmuré le Scorpion en posant un baiser sur l'épaule de son amant, il est mal votre ami. Vous n'avez jamais eu des regards d'enfants, nous non plus d'ailleurs remarque. Mais là... C'est trop, vraiment. Même pour vous, même pour nous. Des yeux pareils en temps de paix... Je ne sais pas ce qu'il a, mais ne le laissez pas tomber. »**

Dans le neuvième temple, il n'y avait personne. Cela permit à Shun d'effectuer sa prière sans être dérangé par qui que ce soit, et il se concentra, dans ce temple où Aioros leur avait laissé un message d'espoir. Il ne savait pas du tout comment exprimer ce qu'il ressentait : c'était comme si sa poitrine le brûlait, comme s'il étouffait sans avoir du mal à respirer pour autant. Il souffrait, mais en vérité, ce n'était pas très grave. Lui, il n'était pas mort. Il avait été blessé, mourant, mais il n'avait jamais passé les portes du royaume des morts, sauf de son propre chef.

Ses supérieurs, ses ennemis, ses amis oui. Et cela suffisait à le rendre fou de douleur.

Il avait repris son ascencion, où il avait trouvé sans surprise le Sagittaire occupé à s'entraîner dans le temple de son amant du Capricorne, en compagnie de celui-ci. Comme pour les autres, il ne répondit à aucune de leurs questions, et se contenta de joindre de nouveau ses mains, avant de caresser du regard le dixième temple, saluant les deux chevaliers qui ne trouvaient pas de réponses à leurs questions muettes ou prononcées.

Personne dans le onzième temple, bien évidemment, puisque son occupant avait décidé d'habiter au huitième, laissant ses appartements à son disciple qui s'y était installé, un peu gêné. Ce fut probablement devant ce temple que Shun resta le plus longtemps. Hyôga, qui venait d'arriver, observa en silence la moue peinée sur le visage de son compagnon d'armes.

**« Shun... » **

Le silence. Un appel sans réponse. Parce qu'il n'y avait rien à dire.

Andromède était à genoux, priant plus fort, avec plus de ferveur, appelant à l'aide dans sa torture silencieuse. Il portait un regard empli d'un tel désespoir, que cela fendit le coeur du chevalier du Cygne. Le souvenir d'un combat douloureux lui revint en mémoire, et il se mordit la lèvre, constatant les larmes qui coulaient en silence sur les joues pâles de son ami. C'est à ce moment là qu'il avait compris quelque chose d'essentiel, tandis qu'il observait son camarade qui priait pour son âme, et pour celle de son maître. Il aimait Shun. Pas comme un camarade, pas comme un petit frère orphelin, pas comme un ami, pas comme un chevalier, pas comme son maître, pas comme Isaak, pas comme sa mère. C'était autre chose.

Et ça lui laminait le coeur. Violemment, et délicatement à la fois. Il voulait fuir, il voulait le prendre dans ses bras. Il voulait l'embrasser, il en était horrifié. Il avait peur, il avait confiance. Il se sentait vulnérable, et en même temps, prêt à soulever des montagnes. Son ventre se tordait et ses yeux dévoraient les mèches vertes balayées par le vent. C'était complètement incompréhensible, et pourtant, il n'avait jamais autant eu l'impression de toute sa vie que la réponse était évidente. Tout était parfaitement clair, et odieusement compliqué. Mais il n'avait pas la force de bouger de là où il était, spectateur silencieux de la prière secrète qui se jouait devant lui. Il était resté là, à contempler celui qu'il aimait, et l'avait observé monter les marches jusqu'au dernier temple. Celui des Poissons, où il avait failli mourir, emportant dans la mort le propriétaire des lieux, tandis qu'il se voyait forcer de tordre le cou ses principes, lui qui avait si peur de blesser qui que ce soit.

Aphrodite, qu'on avait prévenu de la situation, s'était lui aussi contenté de laisser Andromède finir sa prière. Il avait vu la douleur, et la peine dans chacun des gestes du chevalier de bronze, et il avait préféré ne pas l'interrompre dans un moment sensible, empreint d'une gravité qui n'aurait pas dû apparaître sur le visage délicat de Shun. Puis, lorsque ce dernier avait fini, Hyôga avait vu le Poisson attraper doucement mais fermement la main d'Andromède, et l'emmener de force à l'intérieur de son temple, pour discuter avec lui, malgré les protestations répétées du jeune prieur.

**« Andromède, je n'ai pas la prétention de t'apporter une quelconque solution. Je veux tout simplement comprendre un peu plus ta manière de voir le monde. »**

Voilà ce que lui avait dit Aphrodite. S'en était suivie une longue, très longue conversation entre les deux chevaliers androgynes, qui, si elle n'avait pas apporté toutes les réponses aux questions que le chevalier d'Or se posait, lui avait tout de même permis de faire un petit peu le point sur la situation. Il ne cherchait pas à arrêter la décision de Shun, et c'était sans doute pour cela que celui-ci lui avait fait suffisamment confiance pour se dévoiler un minimum. Pas grand-chose, juste des petites bribes de conversation à droite, à gauche, que le Poisson avait recolté avec un soin particulier, pour essayer de complèter son puzzle.

Il avait bien vite compris une chose : Shun ne cherchait pas le pardon de qui que ce soit. Il n'était pas égoïste, il ne s'agissait nullement de satisfaire son ego personnel, en allant récolter des bénédictions l'oeil larmoyant. Non, il ne désirait ni pardon, ni absolution. Il n'avait pas cette prétention, les eusse-t-il obtenus qu'il en aurait été horrifié. Il essayait tout simplement d'exprimer son sentiment de peine, et de colère contre lui-même, en priant pour ceux qu'il avait combattu, et auxquels il ne souhaitait que du bonheur à présent. Lui qui avait blessé, lui qui avait tué. Peu importait les raisons, ce qui était fait ne changerait jamais, et il devait vivre avec ses péchés. Il fallait que ça sorte, à tout prix, n'importe comment, sinon, il sentait qu'il allait devenir complètement fou.

Il n'en pouvait plus... La douleur le rendait malade. Ca se voyait d'ailleurs : lui qui n'avait jamais été bien gros était devenu maigre. Il inquiétait tout le monde, et s'en voulait pour ça. Le silence tranchant de Shyriu, les cris de Seiya, la douleur de Hyôga... Non, pas Hyôga, mauvais exemple. Ne pas penser au chevalier du Cygne, jamais surtout pas. Trop douloureux. Il était trop amoureux pour en parler convenablement. Il avait mal partout. Dans son corps, meurtri de trop de combats. Dans son âme, qui avait encore du mal à se remettre du passage d'Hadès. Dans sa tête, qui était assaillie de pensées tourmentées. Et dans son coeur, obsédé par les sentiments qu'il nourissait en secret pour le disciple de Camus.

Aphrodite avait écouté, attentivement, silencieusement. Il avait laissé Shun se décharger un peu de tout ce qu'il ressentait, sans chercher à le conseiller ou à l'influencer de quelque manière que ce soit. Il lui avait simplement dit que le mieux était de faire comme il le sentait, petit à petit, à son propre rythme. Manger de nouveau normalement par contre, ça, il y tenait vraiment. Et pour le reste, c'était à lui de gérer les choses à sa manière. Mais il ne devait pas oublier qu'il n'était pas seul. Qu'il ne le serait plus jamais d'ailleurs. Shun avait pleuré, Aphrodite l'avait aidé. Un peu. Le reste viendrait avec le temps.

* * *

Léger mouvement dans le lit. Hyôga, tiré de ses souvenirs peu joyeux, sourit doucement et vient mordiller délicatement le lobe de l'oreille découverte. Sa langue se fait taquine sur le cartilage fin, qui se couvre de frissons. Amusée, elle continue son chemin, retraçant la machoire et la gorge de son ami. Un petit gémissement lui parvient, ravissant le Cygne qui continue sa torture sur le cou dévoilé, mordillant la peau déjà extrêment malmenée. Une main émerge de sous les draps et vient se glisser dans les mèches blondes, produisant une douce caresse qui fait sourire leur propriétaire. Il peut sentir le bout des doigts lui froler la tempe avant de se plonger entièrement dans l'or de sa chevelure, attirant plus près les lèvres démoniaques qui l'ont réveillé.

Shun plisse un peu le nez en sentant la lumière du jour venir attaquer ses pauvres yeux sans autre forme de procès, et quémande un baiser pour l'aider à se réveiller. Requête silencieuse bien vite accordée par son amant, ravi de voir la frimousse contrariée d'Andromède au réveil, spectacle relativement rare et inattendu. Ce dernier s'est retourné sur le dos, clignant des yeux d'un air un peu perdu, et lui sourit, épanoui, satisfait. Il n'a pas encore l'air de réaliser qu'il a dérogé pour la première fois depuis deux ans à ses prières habituelles dans le sanctuaire. **« Tant mieux »**, pense le Cygne. Juste pour cette fois, il veut profiter de Shun au réveil, et lui faire comprendre délicieusement qu'il peut lâcher ce poids auquel il s'accroche depuis trop longtemps maintenant.

Hyôga le contemple, époustouflé de la beauté pure et simple de son compagnon. Allongé auprès de ce dernier, sa tête reposant sur sa main, il caresse précautioneusement la joue droite, détaillant intensèment l'homme qu'il aime : les mèches vertes en bataille, les sourcils fins, la peau pâle, le nez délicat, les yeux émeraude en amande remplis d'émotions diverses et qui le fixent également. Il y a aussi ces lèvres magnifiques, qui le rendent fou bien trop souvent : leur goût et leur texture, un peu rèche parfois, douce bien souvent, Hyôga les connaît par coeur.

**« Bonjour toi... murmure-t-il pour la deuxième fois.**

**-Bonjour... **

**-Bien dormi?**

**-Pas suffisamment mais... Je crois que oui. Quelle heure est-il?**

**-Je n'en ai pas la moindre idée. Et je m'en moque.**

**-Evidemment. »**

Sourire entendu entre les deux jeunes hommes. Hyôga se penche, les yeux plongés dans ceux de son vis à vis qui ne le quitte pas du regard non plus. Il vient l'embrasser pour de bon : un simple frolement de lèvres dabord... voilà... délicatement, comme une plume, une caresse rien de plus. Laisser à son amant le temps d'émerger en douceur, avant d'aborder un sujet un peu délicat. Ne pas le braquer, tenter sa chance sans tout briser. C'est aujourd'hui que tout va se jouer, il le sait, il le sent au fond de lui. C'est la première fois depuis bien longtemps que Shun baisse autant sa garde, il doit absolument faire en sorte que ce soit définitif.

Son amant passe ses mains autour de son cou, et lui caresse les omoplates du bout des doigts, provoquant un frisson de pur ravissement de la part de l'homme qui le surplombe. Le Cygne vient s'installer plus confortablement au dessus de lui, l'obligeant à reposer sa tête sur l'oreiller, sans rompre leur baiser. Il écarte un peu ses jambes pour le sentir encore plus contre son corps : c'est agréable, cette peau chaude contre la sienne. En appui sur ses avant-bras, le jeune russe glisse ses mains dans ses cheveux et les lui caresse avec une douceur à peine exprimable, collant sa peau à la sienne, comme pour le protéger du reste du monde. Sa langue continue son ballet délicat, et pourtant infernal selon lui, jouant avec la sienne avec une lenteur toute calculée, la cajolant gracieusement, ce qui lui provoque des frissons incontrolables. Sans vraiment s'en rendre compte, sa prise autour des épaules de son amant se fait plus ferme. Il lui griffe légèrement le dos, soupirant de bien être. Le Cygne grogne discrètement de plaisir, mais pas suffisamment pour qu'Andromède ne l'entende pas.

Ca a quelque chose d' enivrant de voir à quel point une autre personne peut nous chérir au point de réagir ainsi lorsqu'on la touche. Il adore voir les yeux de Hyôga qui l'observent, le dévorent, le mettent presque complètement à nu. Il trouve que c'est beau, cette manière dont son amant l'aime : il l'adore tel un enfant, innocemment sincèrement,fidèlement, du fond de son coeur comme s'il était le seul amour de sa vie. C'est beau, c'est touchant, et depuis toujours, il peut sentir ces petits papillons de bonheur qui s'agitent dans son ventre, et lui font voir mille et une couleurs.

Hyôga est fou de lui comme un adolescent aussi, maladroitement et parfois très érotiquement. Il ne sait pas toujours comment s'exprimer, parfois il bégaye un peu, il hésite, baisse les yeux, et fait de nombreux détours avant de parvenir à s'exprimer correctement. Enfin, il le désire comme un adulte. Profondèment, et presque éternellement. Il sent son envie de le protéger, et en même temps, de le respecter en tant qu'homme, et en tant que chevalier. Shun a conscience que son amant ne cherche pas à le rabaisser : ses agissements sont juste l'expression la plus pure de ses sentiments trop sincères pour être témoignés convenablement. Hyôga l'aime avec des mots, avec des sentiments, avec des gestes également. C'est ainsi. Et c'est probablement pour cette raison que leur couple dure : ils ont réussi à trouver un équilibre relativement stable entre eux.

* * *

Lentement, il sent à travers la brume cotonneuse de son esprit que les lèvres de Hyôga sont en train de quitter les siennes. Il n'a pas envie, il veut qu'il l'embrasse encore, qu'il lui fasse oublier. Il sait qu'il ne s'est pas levé aussi tôt que d'habitude aujourd'hui, et que son rituel est brisé. Ca lui fait peur. Il est terrifié à l'idée de lâcher ce poids auquel il s'accroche depuis si longtemps maintenant. La langue de son amant cajole sa lèvre supérieure, puis celle du bas, toujours avec cette grâce parfaitement odieuse par moments. Une morsure, légère, enivrante. Et ces yeux bleus, si bleus... trop bleus pour leur propre bien. Et pour le sien surtout. Ces pupilles divines qui sont fixées sur lui, et le contemple comme s'il était un trésor, un objet de porcelaine.

**« Hyôga...**

**-Je t'aime. »**

Shun écarquille un peu les yeux, et les ferme précipitamment en sentant poindre quelques larmes. Ce n'est vraiment pas le moment. Il n'est plus cet enfant qui n'avait de cesse de pleurer à tout bout de champ, il faut absolument qu'il se resaisisse, qu'il prenne sur lui. Mais il n'y peut rien, ce n'est pas de sa faute si les prunelles de son amant brillent d'une telle sincérité, si ses lèvres prononcent des mots trop magnifiques pour être écoutés, si sa main le caresse avec une vénération exagérée. Il ne sait plus quoi faire, plus du tout. Il fait couler ses doigts sur la joue du blond, en redécouvre la texture velouté, la chaleur à peine perceptible sous la fine couche de fraîcheur typique du chevalier des glaces, son grain de peau délicat, et les débuts d'une barbe à peine naissante. Hyôga vient recouvrir sa main de la sienne, ses doigts sont longs, fins, un peu rugueux, et enveloppent complètement les siens.

Il attire le creux de sa main contre ses lèvres, gardant son regard plongé dans le sien, comme pour être sûr que Shun a toujours son attention fixée sur lui. C'est stupide. Il n'a toujours eu d'yeux que pour lui, quelque soit l'époque, quelque soit le lieu. Depuis toujours, depuis beaucoup trop longtemps. Au point que même Ikki s'en est rendu compte. Avant lui. Un comble. Il sent les lèvres à la fois humides et un peu rêches venir frôler la paume de sa main, se coller contre elle et y déposer un petit baiser, légèrement frivole, terriblement sincère. Ce geste a un air de secret partagé, de plaisir volé. Sa peau brûle à l'endroit où les lèvres se sont posées, et un frisson le parcourt, lui faisant fermer ses orbes émeraudes quelques secondes.

Sa respiration s'est accelérée, sans même qu'il ne s'en rende compte. Elle ne lui a pas demandé son avis cette scélérate. Elle va le trahir, le mettre au pied du mur, et l'obliger à faire face à ses responsabilités. Mais peut-être qu'il peut... Peut-être qu'il va y arriver. Aujourd'hui, plus qu'hier et moins que demain, il sent que la force de faire face à ses démons lui vient. Il n'a que trop retarder l'échéance. Il doit se relever, absolument. Son silence inquiète Hyôga. Il ouvre les yeux. Du bleu. Un bleu clair, magnifique, époustouflant.

**« Tu sais, tu n'as pas à me parler si tu n'en as pas envie. Mais je veux t'aider. Tu n'es pas seul Shun. Tu n'es pas seul... S'il te plaît, n'oublie pas ça. Moi, je ferais n'importe quoi si cela pouvait te soulager de ta douleur, ne serait-ce qu'un tout petit peu. Je ne pourrai probablement jamais tout comprendre, tu n'as peut-être pas les mots, mais nous sommes deux dans cette histoire. Alors je t'en prie... Laisse moi faire vraiment partie de ton monde.»**

Il est beau, ce garçon qui l'aime. Il est merveilleux cet adolescent qui tremble pour lui. Il est extraordinaire cet homme qui veut le protéger à tout prix. Voilà tout ce à quoi il peut penser en cet instant, alors qu'il voit l'inquiétude difficilement dissimulée derrière les mèches blondes, voilant les orbes pâles. Il est magnifique. Si fier, et tellement vrai tout à la fois. Alors, il prend sa décision. Pour eux. Pour Hyôga. Et... pour lui-même aussi, un peu. Parce qu'il est temps qu'il mette un terme à tout ça. Sa douleur ne disparaîtra sans doute jamais complètement, mais c'est le fardeau de tous les chevaliers, il n'a pas besoin de le porter seul. Les autres sont à ses côtés, et le soutiennent du mieux qu'ils peuvent. Sa croix, il peut accepter qu'ils soient plusieurs à la soulever avec lui, afin qu'elle paraisse plus légère. C'est effrayant, et il a un peur. Vraiment peur. Il ne veut pas que ses amis soient écrasés par le poids de son chagrin. Mais il oublie trop facilement qu'ils sont forts, très forts. Que Shyriu, Seiya, Hyôga, Ikki, Mû, Shaka, Aphrodite, Milo, Camus... sont là. Depuis plus de cinq ans maintenant, ils font partie intégrante de sa vie.

Il n'arrivait pas à se relever après la dernière guerre sainte, il avait beau essayer, il était sans arrêt happé par des pensées sombres, et des cauchemars sans fin. Si c'était cela être un dieu, alors Shun préférait ne jamais le devenir. Voir le monde avec un tel regard, c'est étouffer d'une tristesse inexprimable. Il ne voulait pas de ça. Et pourtant, il avait vu. Inconsciemment, il ne s'en était jamais remis. Et puis il y avait ses péchés aussi. Le sang sur ses mains. Les morts sur sa conscience. La fêlure dans son idéal de vie. Mais Kanon avait raison : ils payeront tous un jour le tribut pour les actes qu'ils ont commis sur Terre. Il n'est pas nécessaire de se détruire maintenant, car le jugement arrivera bien assez vite sur leurs têtes. Et quand viendra ce jour, ils seront tous ensemble, assumeront leurs choix et ne faibliront pas.

Il sourit, discrètement, puis un peu plus sincèrement, et sa main revient caresser cette joue pâle qu'il adore tant. Il faut qu'il le rassure, cet homme. Qu'il lui dise combien il l'aime, à quel point il lui est reconnaissant, pour tout. Qu'il lui explique que tout ira bien à présent. Que son fardeau, il va le lâcher. Il ne s'y accrochera plus en attendant un jugement divin. Il va vivre... vivre auprès de Hyôga, et de ses amis. Il le faut, absolument. Puisqu'ils ont eu cette chance inouïe de refaire leur vie autrement, il doit en profiter, coûte que coûte. Il attire le corps de son homme contre lui, et le serre plus fort. Il l'étreint comme si c'était la dernière fois, et ça l'est, en quelque sorte. Quelque chose se termine aujourd'hui. C'est la fin d'une longue route, la fin d'un mal être, la fin d'un combat.

**« Ca va aller, murmure-t-il contre son oreille. Ca va aller... »**

Le jeune russe n'ose y croire, le souffle coupé. Il ferme les yeux, et écoute son amant lui répéter ces trois mots, inlassablement, le faisant un peu frissonner. La voix de Shun ne tremble pas, elle est déterminée, un peu inquiète, mais elle n'hésite pas. Et cette fois-ci, Hyôga le croit vraiment. Il sent que quelque chose a changé, pour de bon cette fois. Sa poitrine se gonfle de bonheur, de soulagement aussi. Il plonge son nez dans les mèches vertes, et se gave de l'odeur de Shun, de ce mélange entre sa senteur d'orange, et sa fragance personelle. Il est amoureux de lui. Il en est complètement fou, à en crever. Il l'embrasse, violemment, incapable de contenir plus longtemps ce feu qui lui brûle le coeur et les entrailles. Ses lèvres mordent, cajolent, lèchent celles du chevalier d'Andromède. Il se fait bourreau et ange à la fois. Il a envie de rire, et de pleurer en même temps. Il veut le mordre, et le protéger simultanèment.

Il s'asseoit sur les cuisses de Shun, et prend son visage en coupe, caressant les joues délicates de ses doigts, et ses pouces effacent les larmes qui tracent des sillons humides sur son visage. Il déborde de trop d'émotions, et ne sait pas du tout comment les exprimer, comme s'il ne savait plus parler, comme s'il avait oublié comment communiquer avec le reste du monde. Alors il pose ses lèvres sur le front de Shun, une fois. Puis encore une autre. Et encore, encore... Il sent les mains de son amant qui serrent ses épaules, et s'y aggripent comme pour ne pas tomber, comme pour ne pas flancher. Sa bouche glisse de nouveau contre la sienne, et ils s'embrassent une fois de plus. Chaque baiser est différent du précédent, chacun est meilleur que celui d'avant. Il n'y a pas de mots pour décrire ce qu'ils ressentent. Aucun ne serait suffisant, aucun ne serait à la hauteur des émotions qui les submergent en cet instant. Mais ce n'est pas grave, leurs corps parlent pour eux. Le cauchemar se termine enfin. Ils vont pouvoir vivre.

Alors ils pleurent, comme des enfants. Comme des adolescents. Comme des hommes, finalement. Et leur baiser a un goût d'éternité.

* * *

Voilà, vous voilà bien arrivé(e)s à la fin. Merci de m'avoir lue, cela me touche énormément. N'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis, c'est très important pour améliorer la qualité de mon écriture.

A très bientôt,

Saharu-Chan.


End file.
